


Jigsaw

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't tell the story of when they met the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaw

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/6625.html) on 14/04/2003.

They don't tell the story of when they met the first time to prying reporters and curious fans. They tell all sorts of other stories, of how Billy met Orlando, of how Dom got a splinter, of how they spent their weekends off.

They don't tell the story of how they met because there really is no story to tell. No quirky first words, no dramatic run-and-hug. They just _met_ , like puzzle pieces meet the first time, their edges interlocking with effortless ease.

They don't tell the story of how they met, because the only story is that they did.


End file.
